Document DE 10 2007 008 164 A1 discloses a method for blurring the boundaries between the display screen of an imaging system and adjacent illuminated surfaces by adapting the illumination of the surfaces to the images currently displayed on the display screen.
There is, however, a need for improved solutions that enable passengers of an aircraft to enjoy improved imagery at a cabin wall of the aircraft cabin.